The Two Pyromaniacs' Birthday
by PyroMystic
Summary: “So, today is your birthday?” The girl was puzzled by his sudden reaction but nodded at last. “Today is my birthday too!” He ended it with a laugh of wonder. R&R Please!


Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors. Oh, but I own Hui Na, because she IS ME!

-DYNASTY WARRIORS 6 UNIVERSE... (But happened in a fantasy world)-

Hiya, everybody! Today is 7th of June, isn't it? So today is my seventeenth birthday! This is just a fanfic about what happen today... Please enjoy!

WARNING: OC! Hui Na is... guess who? Yes! It's me! My Chinese name is Hui Na!

Okay, please enjoy!

* * *

-Shang Hai. 2009, 7th of June. 00:12 AM-

"HELLO, SHANG HAAAAIIIII!!!"

The plane landed smoothly as the light was now turned on. The sleeping passengers was awakened and prepared to leave the plane, not forgetting to bring their hand bags with them. No one seemed to be really excited, as they looked so tired and sleepy after the long trip, and that was why they were half-sleeping when they took their belongings. The only thing they knew was to get to their home or any place to stay as soon as possible.

Well, all except one.

A young boy looked so enthusiastic about visiting Shang Hai, for a reason only he knew. Erm... boy? Wait...

It wasn't a boy! It was a girl!

Yeah, the spirited girl looked so a lot like a boy, actually, especially with her short boy hair cut, and the red jacket she was wearing was just like boy's. She was in sporty style, with sneakers and jeans for a completion. She was carrying a backpack, a lot of stuffs were there. The boyish girl kept whistling happily, which could be so annoying sometimes. But the reason why she was so happy was still undercover. It was until a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Hui Na." Called a middle-aged man. "So, can you tell me now why you wished to visit Shang Hai?" He asked. "...especially on your birthday. Is there something you want to buy here? Or maybe someone you wish to meet?"

Yes, Hui Na was the girl's name. She turned around to find her father looking at her questioningly, along with her mother and her younger brother.

It was 7th of June , so today she turned seventeen, an age when a girl could be considered mature, and usually the seventeen birthday was celebrated with friends and family. But Hui Na was an exceptional. Some months ago, her father asked her what kind of party she wanted to have, and what birthday present she would like. To this question, Hui Na only answered one thing.

"_I want to go to Shang Hai."_

It was a quite easy wish, but for this she lost the opportunity to hold a big birthday party with her friends, only to visit Shang Hai. "What was so good about Shang Hai?"

Hui Na closed her eyes, smiling as wide as she could. While seeing this, her father was even more curious. She took something out from her backpack, and sat on a chair nearby. It was her red laptop. She turned it on, and then speedily showed a picture. Her father and mother drew their heads closer to her laptop. The monitor showed a map of China, but it was slightly different from the usual map of China.

She pointed a certain dot, with a writing 'Jian Ye' there.

"So...?"

"Jian Ye was the capital city of Wu during the Three Kingdom Era." She started to explain. "Now it's named Shang Hai. I really want to know how the city is. Just thinking of it makes me so happy and excited." Hui Na then turned to look at her parents, grinning widely. "So, mom and dad, I want to see Shang Hai, and the maybe I can find the Wu Palace, and maybe even a certain _someone_ here!"

The two parents blinked in surprise. So it was her only reason? To see Shang Hai, or Jian Ye? It had been about eighteen centuries ago, so the Wu palace must have been demolished after the fall of Wu Dynasty, and with the flows of time, the palace was now maybe another building or factory. And not to mention the certain someone...

"Hui Na..." Her mother placed a hand gently on her shoulder. "If that's your reason, it's okay then. But why are you keep dreaming about meeting _him_?" The older woman asked. "You know it was 1800 years ago."

"But I want to meet him!" She fought back with a slight ire, while slapping away her mother's hand. "I don't care if you say I am a dreamer, or I am just can't think logically, or I am brainless. I just want to meet..."

With that, she packed her laptop back to her back pack.

"...Lu Xun."

--

-Shang Hai. 2009, 7th of June. 02:06 AM-

Hui Na threw her body to one side over and over again. She couldn't sleep at all, not even a wink. She was too curious and too spirited to explore the city that she couldn't wait until morning came. The only thing she knew was that she only had two days of visit here, before continued the vacation to another place. After this she would visit Cheng Du, but she didn't have any interest on visiting Shu's capital city. However, her brother did.

Giving up, she finally sat up silently, afraid of waking her little brother who was sleeping beside her. Eventually she changed her sleeping suit with her clothing which she had been wearing earlier and took her backpack, not forgetting to pick the key of the room.

She left the room, and walked toward the lift and went down until she reached the ground floor, where the receptionist still working. The few people inside the hotel were quite surprised to see a girl at her age, especially when she was a tourist, exited the hotel alone. Though she was afraid, she was quite confident of her Chinese. Not really good, but could be much help.

She walked aimlessly, looking for nothing there. Where could she find the Wu palace in the place like this? Only road, tall building, hotel, citizens' houses, apartment, and et cetera. Passing so many streets, she was feeling she had lost so many interest. No one was actually on the street, the only place which had so many people and noisy was the night club, but she never wished to enter. There was nothing that made her felt this place was Jian Ye.

It wasn't until she felt her eyelids so heavy, and her head became dizzy. She placed a hand on her head to stop the pounding headache to no avail while keeping her feet walking. For sometimes she couldn't be sure how long, her vision became blurry with colour and light. And then darkness...

Hui Na smacked her own head rather forcefully to send some sense to her. She shook her head vigorously. When her eyes fully opened, and she looked at her surrounding, she found herself in a quite different place. She didn't know where she was, but it was like small woods with a very relaxing solitude as the gentle night breeze blew past her, sending her some chill. However, the one thing that caught her eyes was perhaps the biggest building she had ever seen. No, it wasn't a building.

It was a palace!

The courtyard looked old, but still beautiful, though it was only some little buttercups and the grass. The building itself looked very ancient. Swallowing hard, Hui Na dared herself to walk toward the door with steps as firm as she could take. When she found herself standing right in front of the great double door, she felt her body trembling with eagerness. She placed a hand on the door handle which was way too big for her hand. After some quite difficulties to open the door, she was now inside the building. It was dark, but she didn't know why she felt like she had known the place for a long time. It was as if she was visiting an old friend's house.

The building looked quaint, with so many broken jars and the other things. Spider's webs were everywhere and the air was dusty, which made her sneezed. She walked and walked deeper.

BLAM!

As soon as the thunderous sound was heard, she turned around, only to find the door was now closed. She ran over it and tried to open. It was shut tightly. She was locked.

"Oh no..." She cursed under her breath. "I'm stuck here!"

Then she shouted for help until her voice grew hoarse, but her effort ended in futility. She was in another place, away from the people. Feeling panic and terrified, she started to do the last thing she could.

She took something from her pocket, a little thing she cherished so much. It was a lighter.

No, she didn't smoke, but seeing the orange light could be relaxing and calming sometimes. The small light could sweep away the darkness, and that was what made her amazed. She forgot to bring flashlight, but with that lighter alone, she could see the light in the darkness. Hui Na rested her back on the dusty wall, and let her body slumped down to the flood. She drew one knee closer to her chest and placed one arm there, while the other free hand holding the lighter. Her eyes were set on it.

--

-Jian Ye. 200, 7th of June. 04:38 AM-

With a slow pace, a man walked past the corridor...

He could see the sun rise from the east, but it was still too dark to realize that someone was sneaking out the Wu palace. Everyone was still sleeping, he was sure of that. He turned on one turning and kept walking until he could see the sparring field. With that, he sighed in relief. Just past this place and he would be free for this year!

_Come on, Lu Xun... just a little bit more..._ He spoke to himself.

Yes, he was Lu Xun, the strategist of Wu which not only known for his talent and ability, but also for his young age. He was just sixteen, but he had been appointed strategist, and was now learning under the senior strategists such as Zhou Yu and Lu Meng.

Wait. He wasn't sixteen anymore! He was seventeen!

And that was why he sneaked out from the palace. Since he was the younger officer who lived in the palace, the other officers, even her lord, liked playing prank on him, especially on his birthday. Usually Gan Ning and Ling Tong would find a way to bully him. Last two years, he was locked inside his cupboard for whole day. Last year he was thrown by the two from the ship while they, along with the others, were on a boat venture. What would they plan for him this year, he didn't know. But the only thing he knew was that he didn't want anything like that anymore! He turned seventeen and there was no way he could be considered as kid or boy again. He was now a man!

To avoid Gan Ning and Ling Tong from executing their plan, the strategist had developed another brilliant strategist, well, not really actually, and it was to run away for today. Just for today...

On the way, unfortunately, his shoulders were grabbed by two strong hands.

"WHOOOOAAAAA!!!"

"Oh! Calm down! Calm down!"

Lu Xun quickly turned around, only to find the last person he wanted to meet today was right behind him. After seeing the ex-pirate smirking smile, he jumped back in an utter surprise. "G-Gan Ning?! What are you doing here?!" He tried to sound calm, but failed miserably. "Why did you get up so early?"

"Oh, Lu Xun!" He slapped his friend's back. "Old man wishes you to come!"

Though Lu Xun tried to say he was busy right now, his pirate friend didn't listen to him. Soon after, the strategist found himself being dragged to the courtyard, where there was a well in the middle. There was another two officers, Lu Meng and Ling Tong. They were now looking down to the well while talking to each other, but when seeing Gan Ning's and Lu Xun's arrival, they quickly scurried toward them.

"Do you wish to see me, Master Lu Meng?" He asked as casual as possible, without showing any hint of anxiety. When he saw his mentor's serious face, he knew they didn't plan anything bad to them, perhaps they forgot his birthday.

Lu Meng nodded. "Yes. I need your help." He said.

"What can I do to help?"

The older man led him to the well, and when they were close enough Lu Meng pointed to the depth of the well. "My weapon fell down there. Could you please take it?" He asked. "Stupid Gan Ning threw it."

"Hey, it was an accident!" Was his shout.

Ignoring it, Lu Meng turned to look at Lu Xun. "So, Lu Xun, can you help?"

"Erm..." The young strategist still looked unsure. "Why don't you ask Gan Ning or Ling Tong?"

"Gan Ning would mess up everything," Lu Meng answered, receiving death glare from Gan Ning. "And Ling Tong is just as stupid as him." He got another glare from Ling Tong.

Lu Xun scratched the back of his head. "Ummm..."

"THANKS, LU XUN!" The three shouted, even when he hadn't answered yet. This made Lu Xun had a bad feeling somehow.

Shortly after, Lu Xun found himself climb down to with only rope for him to hang on. He kept questioning himself whether he was really tricked or not. After quite a long time, he realized that he was now really far from the top of the well. "I haven't seen the weapon yet! Is it really here?"

Then, another strange voice was heard. When Lu Xun looked up, he saw Gan Ning was now holding the rope. _This is bad..._ "Oh, Gan Ning, you won't do that..." Ling Tong and Lu Meng appeared as well, giving him wide grin.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LU XUN!" As the three shouted so, Gan Ning released his grip on the rope, and Lu Xun found himself falling freely to the bottom.

--

**-Unknown place. Unknown date. Unknown time-**

Back to Hui Na, the girl was still playing with her lighter, while berating herself inwardly to be so careless that she was locked in that strange place. "You're great, Hui Na. This is Shang Hai and you don't meet Lu Xun, and now you're locked. Things can't get worse now..." He snorted in exasperation.

But of course things can get worse, especially on someone's birthday. Suddenly, she heard a scream from the top. Alarmed, Hui Na put her lighter back to her breast pocket and then stood up. "What's that..."

Before she managed to look up, or realized what was happening...

...someone fell right on top of her.

Then, everything she heard a loud 'THUMP!' as she fell face first on the ground. Another voice was her own voice, which contained all cursing word she knew, swearing whoever dared to use her as a landing place. To this, the reply she got from the fallen man was a sigh of relief. "Phew, it's a good thing I landed on a soft place." This made Hui Na extremely mad at him. With a voice twice louder than before, she shouted.

"GET OFF OF ME, YOU IDIOT!"

Then, the dead-weight of the person was lifted from her, and she struggled on her feet, while at the same time the person spoke up once again to no one in particular. "Wh-where am I?"

"Stupid! Of course you're stuck here with me!" She replied in anger.

Then, she got another reply. This time, the unknown man growled in a low voice. "Look to whom you're speaking to, peasant."

_That voice... is that...?_

This time Hui Na finally realized who the person was. She looked up to see the man with two wide eyes. Then, she knew something. Her birthday wish had come true!

"You're Lu Xun?" She asked with a tone of astonishment.

"Ummm..." He frowned. "If I say yes, then what will it do to you, peasant?"

"If you're really Lu Xun, then..." Hui Na paused, trying to find a good answer. "Just... Well, it's great! Because you're my favourite character in Dynasty Warriors!"

"Huh? Dynasty Warriors? What's that?" He asked.

She gave him a cheeky smile. "That's my favourite game! You know? The game is really cool! Oh, and you know why? Because you're one of the character there! And you have cool movesets, and storyline, and cutscenes and your relationship with Lu Meng, Gan Ning, Ling Tong, and the other officers of Wu is just fun! You're the best character you, know? Every single thing about you it's just cool!"

At this, instead of being flattered, the Wu strategist showed a slightly annoyed face, much to Hui Na's dismay. "Well, peasant, I believe I don't have much time to listen to your nonsense. I have to get out of here as soon as possible so..."

Once again, she heard the word he used to call her. 'Peasant'. That made her really mad now. Okay, he was the Wu strategist. So what? Now he was no different from her, just a pitiful trapped people. "Peasant?!" She repeated with much anger. "You're calling me peasant?!"

"To be honest," He answered with a smirk. "You're one weird-clothed thief, sneaking to one's house when no one is home..." He mocked.

At the mockery, steam came out from the hot-headed girl's ears. Certainly this Lu Xun was a fake one! There was no way this cocky man in front of her was her most favourite historical figure! "So, this is your home? The Wu palace?" She examined her surroundings. "I think this place isn't a nice one. This place is so stinky and dirty. I this is a dump! And why I am here, I don't know. I just want to meet Lu Xun, and look who I meet! A cynical good-for-nothing idiot!" She stomped one foot hard on the floor before leaving the room. "And my name is Hui Na! Stop calling me peasant!"

She slammed the door, leaving the still dumbfounded Lu Xun there.

--

"Man, I swear..."

She went to the lobby and tried to push the door, but once again found out that she couldn't get out yet. The door was shut tightly and a mere manpower couldn't open it. "Shit." She rested her back against the door. "Today is my birthday. And yet, looks like making a wish sounds so stupid. I wish I could meet Lu Xun but I meet a fool." She retorted. "And not to mention now I'm locked here..."

The frustrated girl let out a heavy sigh as her body slumped down to the floor. It was then she remembered something. She still had her laptop with her in her backpack! She took it and turned it on. As soon as she sae the wallpaper, suddenly the man that had made her birthday turned bad flashed in her mind. DAMMIT! That cool strategist was also in the screen of her laptop!

Quickly ignoring it, she ran a program. As if it had been her habit, it was Dynasty Warriors PC, her most favourite game. She absentmindedly chose Musou Mode, then Wu Forces, and...

"Crap." She swore. "Why does he always have to appear everywhere?"

...it was Lu Xun that she picked. Sadly, she did it involuntarily, it had been her habit, after all. Moreover, Lu Xun was her only favourite character, which mean, she wouldn't play as any character other than him. She berated herself for this.

"I will be crazy..." She heaved a loud sigh. "He is everywhere."

Quickly turned off her laptop and packed it in her backpack, she stood up and walked aimlessly to find another thing to do. "I have to find a way to get my revenge on him, for calling me peasant." She grinned slyly. "Ah! I know something!"

She withdrew took out something from her backpack. It was her lunch box. She had prepared for this before. "Hehehe... he might be the great Wu strategist, but could he resist a nice food when he is hungry? I'm sure he hasn't eaten yet."

--

After the sudden outburst of the girl, Lu Xun was feeling guilty. Of why he had mocked the girl, he didn't know. But the only thing he knew was that the girl was not a thief actually, perhaps she was also trapped here, just like him. He wanted to go after her but decided it wasn't the best thing to do. Eventually, he leaned against the wall and planned the next thing to do to get out from this place. While deep in his own thought, he heard his stomach grumbled in protest.

"Oh, I haven't had breakfast..."

"LU XUUUUUN!"

The door was once again slammed to open. From the voice, Lu Xun knew it was the girl. Without turning back he said in a regretful tone. "Hui Na, I'm sorry."

Her pace stopped at once. "Repeat?"

This time he turned back. "I said I'm sorry for my rude attitude before..." He gave a small smile.

Receiving such look, Hui Na didn't know how to do other than turn away. Now she felt so ashamed. How could she plan such evil plan while Lu Xun here was regretting his act before? And it wasn't only that. The way he smiled, he looked so real! Not just behind the screen of her laptop or TV, but in front of her! Though he had been so rude to her, he still was her favourite character.

"Hui Na?" Lu Xun asked concernedly. He stood up and walked over her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Her back was facing him, so he didn't know what expression she held. "Are you okay?"

When she heard his voice, she was sure it was Lu Xun! But another sound was making her slightly confused, then giggled. "I'm fine." She turned back, finding Lu Xun placed both hands on his stomach. "You're hungry, aren't you? Here, I have some food." Her plan was actually to eat all the food. If Lu Xun hadn't eaten, then sooner or later he would beg her to share the food. But now, she decided not to do the plan. He had apologized, after all. "It's not many, and I haven't eaten as well, so we have to share."

"Fine by me."

She handed him a spoon and a fork, and took another for herself. Then she opened her lunch box. Inside was omelette rice. It was an ordinary meal for her, but not for him. But still, whatever it was, it smelt good.

"What's this?" He asked, both for the strange silverwares and the food.

"You always use chopstick, don't you? This is called spoon, and this is fork. You use it like this." She took a spoonful of the omelette rice, and then chewed it. "It's nice. Try it! Oh, and this is omelette rice. The ingredients are rice, eggs, milk, and some adding such as ham, sausages, tomatoes, and onions. Try!"

Lu Xun still looked unsure, but when he tasted the food, he muttered, loud enough for Hui Na to hear. "This is nice... really nice."

Hui Na smiled. "I'm glad you like it!"

Then the two ate the food together from one lunch box. Hui Na had never eaten together with their food on one place like this. Still, she was happy. Lu Xun ate quickly, maybe because he was hungry. This made Hui Na smiled, both outwardly and inwardly. Not long after, maybe only a spoon of the food left, and no one wanted o take it.

"That's yours." Lu Xun said.

"I always have breakfast like this every day. This is the last time you can have omelette rice." She replied. "Besides, you won't have something like this in..."

Before she finished her word, a spoon had placed in her mouth by the Wu strategist. She was utterly surprised but chewed the food and swallowed it in the end. "See?" Lu Xun smiled. "You just want that as much as me." He then pulled the spoon out from her mouth.

"Oh my..." Hui Na covered her mouth with both hands. "WHAT HAD YOU DONE? THAT'S AN INDIRECT KISS!"

"Indirect kiss?" He frowned. "I'm not kissing you."

"B-but..." She explained with much nervousness. "... if you eat using that spoon, and then someone eat from the same spoon, then it's called indirect kiss, because you can feel the other's taste!" Once again she clamped her mouth, realizing that she had made another mistake. "I-... I don't mean that! I...I..." She stammered.

"So, how do I taste? Good?" He asked with a teasing grin. He suddenly found it fun to tease this girl. Her face was now as red as her backpack. He himself actually didn't really bothered by the 'indirect kiss', so he licked the spoon which had been used by the two, making Hui Na really struck by an utter shock. "Hmmm... I don't really taste anything."

"Stop that! It's disgusting!" She took the spoon from his hand and quickly put the spoons and forks back to her lunch box, before placing it back to her backpack. Without saying anything, she took a bottle of water and drank the liquid. She didn't bother to offer the drink to Lu Xun, but the Wu strategist had taken it from her and drank it.

"Lu Xun!" She shouted his name.

"What?" After wiping his mouth, he threw it back to her. "You give someone food, but not the drink. Is that polite?" He asked, once again with a teasing tone. "Or maybe you're afraid of that 'indirect kiss'?"

Due to the embarrassment, she didn't answer, and at the same time not allowing him to look at her face. She put the bottle back to her backpack and walked in a loud step toward the corner of the room. _You fool, Hui Na... you mustn't have invited him to eat with you. You're a real idiot. You're idiot, idiot..._ those words was the only thing in her mind.

For some moments, Hui Na sent Lu Xun a death glare, but Lu Xun just smiling at her. When she saw this, she turned away, and had to fight the urge to smack that smirking handsome face of his. Some minutes were passed like that, without no one wanted to start another conversation yet. Lu Xun was a complete fool, but Hui Na was much much worse. The weird duo looked as if they didn't really care about each other presence.

Not long after, due to the boredom, Hui Na then took something out from her big backpack. It seemed like she had packed everything in her house inside that backpack of hers. Now, she drew a thick book which similar to a dictionary, only this one was written 'PHYSICS'. Lu Xun saw her opened the book, and read the relatively small fonts with much concentration while the small flame as the only light, with one hand playing with a pencil and sometimes writing notes or underlining some lines. Hui Na noticed the Wu strategist's interest as she saw him walking closer to her.

"What are you reading?" He asked curiously.

She showed the cover of the thick book to him. "Physics." She answered simply before turning her eyes to continue reading. Lu Xun didn't seem to understand at all.

"What is physics?" He asked as he read another writings. "What is thermodynamics?" His finger pointed to the name of the title.

Hui Na looked at him for a moment before closing her book, and now turned fully to face him. "Physics is a science about..." She paused, placing a finger over her lips to find a good way to explain. "...every thing." Her expression changed a bit. Maybe Physics really could light up her mood. It seemed that the 'accident' earlier didn't bother her anymore.

"Everything?" Lu Xun frowned, before taking the book from her and opened any random pages. "What is this? _The acceleration of an object is directly proportional to the magnitude of the net force acting on the object and inversely proportional to its mass_ – Newton's second law of motion." He ended it with an awkward look while now reading Newton's third law of motion, and he still could find no reason why the girl interested in such subject.

"Give it back to me!" She snatched it rather forcefully. "That's called the law of motion, and the formula is F= m a. Well, it looks easy but in reality this is quite though." Then, she started to speak about the law of motion, about gravity force, about inertia, and even about Newton, which Lu Xun couldn't get at all. To this, Lu Xun pretended as if he was listening to her attentively, which in fact he was just staring at her while she was explaining spiritedly.

"...so, yeah! Physics is a great subject! And I like it soooo... much! More than any subjects I know!" She hugged the book. "I always feel like I know everything about this world, but when I read about this, my eyes open, and I realize that I only know very little thing about this world. Even I don't understand myself. For me, physics is just like a hidden truth in this world. The truth is covered in darkness, but this is like my lighter here." She pointed to her lighter.

Lu Xun smiled sincerely, for the first time, which made Hui Na felt slightly uneasy. His expression was unreadable. "You really like it so much, don't you?"

"Erm..." She nodded. "Yes."

"I don't find why you said playing with numbers and letters like this is fun." He said. "Only numbers, and I don't find any truth there."

"Oh, you do!" She objected before standing up and took of her jacket. "Let me show you how the great physics works. Can I borrow your sword?" He was puzzled, but handed her the weapon. She tied the hilt of the blade with a long sleeve of her jacket, before holding another sleeves and then started to spin it slightly above her head. This made Lu Xun scared and utterly shocked. As for Hui Na herself, instead of feeling afraid, she found it just a normal thing.

"Hui Na, what are you doing?!" Lu Xun wanted to stop her, but afraid that the blade might cut his head. "If you keep doing that, the sword will cut your head!" She didn't stop, though. "... or if the tie isn't tight enough, it will hit one of us!"

Hui Na glanced at him, when her hand kept spinning it. "Nice idea! Lu Xun, sit down!" He did as he was told to while watching her in terror. She spun it even faster than before. Faster...faster...faster... until the sword was released from the tie and fly to any random direction. Lu Xun shut his eyes tightly at this, feeling that his head could fall from his body anytime soon.

"Don't be so afraid, Lu Xun!" Hui Na laughed. She picked the fallen sword which was in a quite safe distance from them before giving it back to Lu Xun. "That's why physics if cool. We can make fun of others with this." She said with a grin.

"You scare me to death!" He shouted. "But how can the sword didn't hit you?"

She smiled arrogantly. "That's called centripetal motion. Every object which moves in a circle will have the centripetal force. That makes the object moves away from the centre point of the circle. So, when the sword untied, I don't need to worry, because I'm in the centre point, and it will be thrown to anywhere but me..." She paused when notice his deep frown. "...And it appears to me that you don't understand."

"That's true..." He sighed. "But... do you really thing something like that is a mystery?"

She shrugged. "Isn't it? I always think that it's a kind of fun." She then snapped her finger. "I know something that would make you interested! Do you remember when you fell down and grounded on top of me? Do you know why you fell?" She received a shake of head. "That's called gravity force. The earth is pulling you..."

"PULLING ME?!" He shouted in astonishment.

She quickly corrected. "No! No! Ummm... but... yeah, it's right. The earth has a force that... enables it to draw everything closer to it. But it's not only earth. Every object which has mass has their own gravity force. Got it?"

"Gravity force..." He placed a hand under his chin. "Is something like that really exist?"

"If course it is!"

For quite a moment, the two were silent, until Lu Xun spoke up, in a low voice. "Every object has gravity force... so, do we have any? That's why we meet here, although we are from different era and place?" He asked. "Is that what called as gravity force?"

When Hui Na heard the question, she didn't know how to answer. She scratched her head while groping a right explanation. "Not really something like that... but... it looks like that. And yeah, we do have gravity force..." She didn't know how to continue, but since he was quiet, as if he was waiting for her, she then continued, though it sounded more like a rambling than an answer. "Maybe we meet because... uh... the time and space... fourth dimension... oh, not, not that... Well... it's no something like gravity but it is..."

She was saved by his answer. "Fate?"

Hui Na looked at him. The Chinese strategist was smiling sweetly, which made her felt a bit nervous, but she liked his pure smile, really. To avoid herself from being caught staring at him, she turned away. "There is no such thing as fate. I never believe one."

"Then, there's no such thing as gravity force." He stated simply.

Well, she couldn't force him to believe something he hadn't ever heard even once. Snorting, she took a seat, quiet distant from him. Without looking at him, she snorted. "Whatever."

"Tell me. Why do you like physics?"

She shot her eyes to look at him. "Huh?" When her black eyes met his golden ones, she had to fight the urge to keep looking at him. "Well, Newton once said: _'I do not know what I may appear to the world, but to myself I seem to have been only like a boy playing on the sea-shore, and diverting myself in now and then finding a smoother pebble or a prettier shell than ordinary, whilst the great ocean of truth lay all undiscovered before me'_. I think he is right… physics is…"

"I'm asking you, not Newton." Was his curt reply.

Feeling slightly annoyed, she then answered, this time with a hint of aggravation. "If you want to know, then I will tell you. I like challenge, and for me, physics is a challenge. One day, my physics teacher gave the class an extremely difficult problem, and none of us could find the answer." Her gaze started to be softer, and so did her tone, as she started to ponder. "My classmates had all given up, and decided to just copy another's answer, or not do it at all. When it was only me left, I knew I can't rely on them, so I did it by myself."

He listened to her attentively, while drawing himself closer to her. "So, can you do it in the end?"

She nodded vigorously with a proud smile. "I did it! And you know what? All of my classmates wanted to copy mine, and I let them so we all get one hundred!"

"Why did you do that?" He frowned, feeling a slight disagreement. "Why did you let them copy your answer? You worked hard for it, and they just simply copied your answer and got the same score as you? Didn't you feel that was unfair?"

"Unfair?" She fixed her eyes on him. "Well, maybe. But I got something more than them." Placing a hand under her chin, she continued. "Have you ever been waiting for rainbow? Working on physics problem is like that. Imagine one day you and your friends want to see the rainbow. You have been waiting until the rain is over, but it doesn't come yet. Your friends finally give up and only you left there to wait for the rainbow." While listening to her, Lu Xun saw her expression changed little by little, until he saw those ebony orbs lit up with a dim light. "When you see the rainbow, what do you feel? You must be very happy, don't you? And about your friends..." She trailed off her word. "... say, you take a picture of the rainbow and show them. They might be happy, but isn't as happy as you." She ended with a chuckle. "Funny? Well, that's what I think. My friends think it's kinda... weird, but I don't really think it is..." She drew her knees closer to her chest

"Don't worry, we're just the same..." Lu Xun rested his head on his hands. "My friends don't really understand why I like strategies so much."

"You mean... Gan Ning and Ling Tong?"

The Wu strategist looked at her with amazement. "You know them?" After granted by a nod, he continued. "Well, not only the two. Some think strategies belong to the oldies and freaks. But I never think it's a wrong thing. I like strategies..." He then eyed her with a gentle gaze. "...as much as you like physics." He stretched his arms a bit before catching the voice of the girl beside him.

"So... strategies are just as fun as physics?" She asked him with wide eyes full of curiosity.

He nodded. "You use rainbow for physics. For me, strategies are like a puzzle. When you see the picture in just one piece, you don't really know what it is, but when you finally manage to finish it, then you will see the entire beauty. If you really know what I mean..." He pointed to her physics book. "...When you see a piece of strategy, you will see nothing, but when you watch the entire battle, then you know why I like strategies."

Hui Na blinked, hesitant to say anything but nodded in acknowledgement in the end. "I understand..."

The two looked at each other in a blank expression, but then Lu Xun suddenly laughed, making Hui Na startled a bit. "What's wrong?" She tilted her head in confusion.

"Your face!" He kept laughing while pointing to her. "Your face is so funny when you're serious!" She pouted as a response, and then he continued. "Learning is fun, but sometimes taking a break is necessary. Usually, after studying, I will take some times to spare with Gan Ning, Ling Tong, or Master Lu Meng. It's nice to exercise a bit after being stuck in a library of office for a long time to study." Then, he turned to the girl beside him. "So, what do you usually do after studying?"

When she heard the question, her smile grew wider. "Oh! I've been waiting for that!" Then, she once again took out the red laptop from her backpack, and showed it to him. When she got the confused look from Lu Xun, she started to introduce the strange thing for him. "This is called laptop, some people call this notebook. There are so many things inside and..." She realized that she had set the picture of the certain Wu strategist as the wallpaper, so before the screen turned, she suddenly hide it behind her, which made Lu Xun even more confused.

"Why do you hide it?" He asked.

"Because..." She bit her lip, trying to find an answer. "...there is something you mustn't see."

"What could that be?"

"That's... that's..." She hung her head low so that he couldn't see her panic face.

However, Lu Xun was a smart one. "Come on, Hui Na. You know you're not good at lying, especially to me." He smiled teasingly.

Damn, he was absolutely true. She wasn't good at lying, and she didn't know why. Every time she told lies, people must have known that from her face. After finally give up, she spoke the truth. "Okay! Okay! You win!" She sulked to herself. "I set your picture as my wallpaper." She admitted, and her face blushed in an instant.

"My picture?" He raised an eyebrow. "May I see?"

Without saying anything, she handed him the laptop, and he saw what she said was true. After quite a moment staring at the screen in confusion and astonishment, Lu Xun turned to face her, but the girl was hiding her face with her jacket. She noticed his gaze, though, and even before the question asked, she had answered. "I browse to Dynasty Warriors 6 Official Sites, and I got some characters' cutout as bonus. That included you. When I think I need new wallpaper, I made one. I used that cutout of yours and used 'Photoshop' program to make a good wallpaper." The most impressive thing was that she spoke it fast in just one breath. After finished, she took as much air as possible. "That's the result. I don't think it's good but I have tried my best."

Lu Xun listened to her thoughtfully. After speaking all those things, Hui Na felt relieved, but at the same time embarrassed. She then put the jacked over her head and face, then lowered her head deeply. She didn't want to see his face now, or to know his response. It was then a hand was placed on her head, and then the jacket fell from her head to the floor.

It was Lu Xun's hand. "You're so creative, Hui Na." He complimented honestly. "Why do you feel embarrassed? You must be proud!" His compliment made her fluttered, but couldn't open her mouth to say anything. "Tell me, Hui Na. Why do you set the picture of mine as your wallpaper?" He asked.

She swallowed hard. "Because... because you're my most favourite character in every game or movie or anime or comics or everything I see, you know!" Once again, she felt so stupid. She didn't know why she embarrassed herself again and again in front of this favourite character of hers. "Besides... you're just like my friend, my best friend, though we live in a different place, different time, different, era, different date, and even different dimension!" She almost shouted, but when she finished, lost her strength. _Hui Na... you're such a fool. Now, what will he think..._ She scolded herself inwardly.

To her surprise, he didn't think she was a silly fool. Instead, he chuckled lightly. "Thank you, Hui Na. I'm sorry I haven't known you yet, but I will be sure to remember you as my friend." He stroked her hair. "You're a good friend, and fun to talk with."

Hui Na was now feeling like she was a real dimwit, especially when he turned to look at her, he found her staring at him, which made him quickly turned away. The Wu strategist handed her the laptop without looking at her. "S-sorry..." She said. After that, she shifted a bit to get a comfortable distance from him. She had just realized that they had been sitting too close. The next thing she did was once again running a program. It was once again Dynasty Warriors 6 PC, her favourite game. Feeling a bit uneasy, she spoke up to him, without looking since she knew he didn't face her either. "Hey, do you want to play as yourself?" She offered, before daring herself to look at him. "Try. It's really fun."

He sent her a quite sharp gaze, but it turned softer as he nodded. "Play as myself?" He then moved closer to her. She handed him the laptop, and he took it. "That would be fun." He chuckled. He thought she was joking, but when she chose Musou Mode, then Wu Forces, he knew she was serious! In a total shock he looked at her, then back to the certain character who had the same look as him, same clothing, same weapon, same name, everything! "What is this mean?! How can this be? Is this some kind of joke?"

"It wasn't, silly!" She grinned widely. "This game called Dynasty Warriors. It's about the Three Kingdom Period in China, so everybody is here! See? From Wu, there are Zhou Yu, Sun Shang Xiang, Gan Ning, Sun Jian, and you, that's the Wu characters we can use in Musou Mode. Now, do you want to start playing or keep staring at yourself?" She joked.

"Wow. I look so cool here. No wonder you like me so much." He replied the joke.

After snorting in aggravation, she pressed the 'Enter' button, choosing 'Easy' and it screen turned to the introduction. "Oh, so this is what will happen to me..." He muttered. Then, it was the first cutscene. There, he could see himself talking to Sun Ce about attacking Xu Chang.

"Does this happen to you?" She asked.

"Yes, recently." Suddenly, his face turned gloomy. "But it is perhaps my biggest mistake. After the battle, Lord Sun Ce was struck by an arrow and he passed away. After that, Lord Sun Quan was appointed the next ruler." He sighed, before smiling sadly at her. "Lord Sun Ce was a good ruler. I regret I can't do anything."

"Don't worry, that's not your fault."

Not long after, they saw the battle map. Hui Na helped Lu Xun to choose which weapon and mount, and then the battle started. "Whoa! This is great!" He found it difficult to control both himself, and his character. He pressed every button he could see, though Hui Na had taught her how to control. To this, Hui Na shouted in a shock. The laptop was another birthday present from her dad, so it was still new. She cherished it so much, and she even took care of it as if the laptop was her own child, or that's what it looked like...

"AHHHH!!! My latop!" She snatched it away from him. Putting it on her lap, she started to play. "Look how the master works!" Lu Xun laughed as she called herself 'master'. However, he had to admit that she was quite skilled. Lu Xun watched her playing. The girl seemed to enjoy the game so much. This made him smiled. So this girl liked two things, one is physics, and the other thing is Dynasty Warriors.

"Surely you like Dynasty Warriors so much." He said when the stage was finally over.

Hui Na nodded. "Yes, but it's not Dynasty Warriors that I like." She gave him a cheeky smile. "It's Lu Xun... I mean... you that I like most!"

"Oh, really..." He scratched the back of his head. It was an awkward feeling. "Well, you may be skilled to play as me in that game, but can you do the real fight?" She shook her head as a reply. He stood up, picking the sword that lied beside him, and held it tightly in his grip. "This is how the REAL master works!"

Hui Na watched in awe as he showed her his sword skill. He swung his sword to any random direction, but it looked as if he was fighting someone. His motion was agile and he was quick on his feet, making his move couldn't be easily followed. He jumped and slashed, but the sword didn't even touch any object inside the room. It surely needed a lot of effort to control the sword so that it didn't scratch anything inside the room. He ended the short show with a spin as he slashed the empty air, just like his True Musou end.

His hand fell to his sides and he turned around, finding the girl was clapping her hand in admiration. "That's really awesome! Cool!"

He sat back beside her. "Thanks."

"Lu Xun in Dynasty Warriors is cool..." She turned off her laptop. "But Lu Xun in the real world is even much much much cooler!" She praised in a childish way.

To this, Lu Xun couldn't help but staring at her. He was amazed by her openness. Though it was somehow made his cheek flushed, he liked her for being so honest. That was when he finally realized she had put back the laptop back to her backpack.

"Hey, I still want to play!"

"No! No!" She hugged her backpack tightly in a protecting manner. "You will smash my laptop! Besides, I won't let you to know the future of Three Kingdoms!"

He crossed his arms over his chest. "Why is that?"

"What good is it to know the future?" She asked back. "When you don't know everything about your future, you will strive to prepare yourself for that. But if you know what will happen, then you will just sit down and wait, while saying that 'everything is according to fate'. You won't work hard for that!" She snorted. "I don't like when someone say 'this is my fate, I should accept it', or something like that. That's why I don't believe in fate."

Somehow Lu Xun could see another side of her. She was right, her word was like a sage's. "So you know what will happen to me?"

"I know everything about you. That includes you future." She answered. "Your name is Lu Xun, and your original name is Lu Yi. Your style name is Boyan and you are from Wu Jun and you were born in 183 AD. Your family had been an enemy of Wu while Sun Ce struggled for the land of Wu. To restore your family's name, you joined the Wu rank as an officer, and strategist. You're currently studying under Lu Meng. Is that correct?"

"All is correct." He nodded. "So I assume you know everything about me in the future."

"Yeah, but as I have told you before, I won't tell you anything." She stated firmly. Though Lu Xun was a bit disappointed, he was now at understanding and didn't force her to tell him. "Looks like playing time is over. What should we do now?"

The two were thoughtful for a moment. "Don't you feel tired?" He asked.

"Huh?"

"Do you feel tired?" He repeated.

She nodded slowly. "Erm... yeah..."

"Then let's take some sleep." He stated simply.

An awkward silence...

She looked at him with a blank expression, while he, in the other hand, sent her a confused glance. It was like they were absorbed in their own world. Until Hui Na was finally back to her the reality, she shouted out loud. "SLEEP?! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING, LU XUN?! WE'RE IN THIS ROOM ALONE, JUST TWO OF US, AND YOU ASK ME TO SLEEP?! WHAT IN THE NAME OF CHINA ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" She shook his body rather powerfully, making his world spun a bit.

"What's wrong with that?" He asked oh-so-innocently. "Do you think I will do something to you when you're sleeping?"

"Well, I KNOW YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!"

He laughed. "Don't be stupid. I won't do anything that will harm you." He gave her a genuine smile, making her feeling in secure. "Just sleep. I know you're tired." She was so uneasy, both for being so close with him and thinking bad of him. This uneasy feeling grew to be a guilt feeling. As she nodded hesitantly, he rested his back against the dusty wall. "Here, rest your head on my shoulder." He said kindly.

Before she was given a change to answer, Lu Xun had already placed one hand on the back of her neck and gently placing her head on his shoulder. He then stroked her jet black hair lightly, making her sleepy eyes grew heavier. "Thanks..." She whispered as her vision turned black, and she fell into her dream.

Lu Xun watched the girl sleeping beside him. She was fast asleep, and was now snoring softly, making him wondered how such a boyish girl could have a childlike way of sleeping. He stopped stroking her hair, and then he too, fell asleep.

--

Hui Na used both hands to cover her mouth as she yawned. It was a good sleep, really, and she had a nice dream when she met Lu Xun. She expected to wake up in her own room in the hotel, while assuring herself that everything that had happened to her was just dream.

"Yeah, Hui Na. That's a nice dream. Happy birthday..." She spoke inwardly, but not yet opened her eyes.

When she did so, she realized that she was still in the same place! And Lu Xun was now still sleeping beside her!

So, it wasn't a dream, after all.

"Wait." She talked silently to herself. "I'm in Shang Hai, and now I'm stuck here... with Lu Xun, who supposed to live about eighteen centuries ago. If he is a normal human, and if something such as time machine is just imagination, then he mustn't be Lu Xun!" She shot her eyes to look at his sleeping face. Actually, he looked a bit unreal. Whether it was only her thought or not, he looked so perfect, too perfect to be a real human. "Then he's... a ghost?!" She quickly shook her head. "No! There's no ghost in this world!"

She placed a hand under her chin. "Then how can he teleport to this world? Oh wait..." She snapped her finger. "Maybe this place isn't my world, but not his either! This is just a bridge between twenty-first centuries and Three Kingdom Period." She concluded.

Eventually the Wu strategist woke up due to so many moves she had made when she was thinking. Rubbing his eyes, he surveyed his surroundings. It was the same as ever. "Hello, Hui Na." He greeted nonchalantly, as if nothing had happened.

"Lu Xun!" She grabbed his sleeves and shook his body. "What should we do? We may be stuck here forever, and we will die starving here, or die feeling bored! I have no food left, and soon my laptop will run out of power! What should I do?" She took out her mobile phone, but then disappointment was clear on her face. "And there is no signal here. I can't call for help."

"What place is this?"

"Shang Hai, 2009 AD." She answered. "But could be Jian Ye as well." From the deep frown that was visible on his face, she took a map from her backpack and showed him. "We're actually in the same place. During the Three Kingdom Period, this city was called Jian Ye, but in the later age, the name changed to Shang Hai." She explained. After the brief explanation, she once again whined. "But that doesn't change anything. We will be stuck here forever!" Her eyes started to become watery now.

When he noticed her anxiety and worry, he spoke softly to her. "Relax..." He patted her back, trying to calm her down. "There must be a way out."

Hui Na snorted. "How can you be so calm?"

An answer. "A strategist must have a calm demeanour, even in a situation like this."

She nodded in understanding. "Cool..." She was thinking to ask him to examine the place with her, but she was hesitant to ask. He still looked tired, and being stuck there wasn't as bad as she though. _As long as Lu Xun is here._ She smiled to herself. For the umpteenth time she gave him a quick glance, but he was still as quiet as ever. The strategist didn't show any emotion, though she knew he was now deep in his thought.

Lu Xun spoke up after a very long silence. "Hui Na, where do you come from? Shang Hai?" He asked.

Hui Na was startled a bit and gave him a quick answer. "No... ummm..." She scratched the back of her head. "I'm an Indonesian, but I'm half Chinese so..." She grinned. "Yeah! Maybe my ancestor had met you once... Or maybe you're my ancestor!" The girl ended it with a laugh. "Nah, that would be impossible!" She stopped the laugh abruptly, feeling that she had made a dry humour, since she heard no reply from the strategist.

"Oh..." He didn't really take the joke. "Why are you in Jian Ye... I mean Shang Hai, then?"

She frowned, feeling like she was being interrogated. "I'm here because I want to meet _a friend_ of mine."

"Why? You don't have any in Indonesia?"

"You can say so... none of them is a real friend, but here, I hope I will find _him_. That's my wish." She looked a bit dreamy.

He nodded in understanding. "Don't worry, Hui Na. You will find him." He patted her shoulder.

"I have met _him_." She once again gave him that look, an unreadable expression which made him didn't know how to return the gaze. "_He_ is you."

The Wu strategist blinked in surprise. "Me?"

"Yeah, you. You must think you never meet me, but I always with you anytime, you know..." The girl smiled sadly. "Though not in the same dimension..." Before he opened his mouth to object, she had cut him off. "This game _Dynasty Warriors_ is my only way to meet you. But I want to meet you personally, talking and spending some times with you. I never know that I truly can meet you. Thank you." With that, Lu Xun really didn't know what to say or do. He was sure he never met this girl but the way she spoke and acted, and how he replied was as if they were old friends. "I never thought that on my seventeenth birthday my wish comes true..."

Lu Xun cut her off abruptly as he heard the word 'seventeenth birthday'. He placed both hands on her shoulders. "So, today is your birthday?" The girl was puzzled by his sudden reaction but nodded at last. "Today is my birthday too!" He ended it with a laugh of wonder.

"Really?!" She also had that disbelieving expression.

"I'm here because Gan Ning, Ling Tong, and Master Lu Meng played prank on my birthday. They threw me into a empty well and..." He shrugged "Here I am."

"Oh..." Her mouth hung agape. The two was stunned for some moments before Hui Na handed him the lighter she had been holding since they had met. Lu Xun was confused a bit but took it in the end. Hui Na then looked at him, smiling. "Happy birthday, Lu Xun. This is my birthday present for you. You like fire, don't you? Just like me."

"Fire..." He muttered while staring at the little orange flame from the lighter. "I like that. But how do you know?"

She grinned. "Easy. That's Battle of Yi Ling."

"Yi Ling?" Lu Xun tilted his head to one side. "What's wrong with Yi Ling?"

Realizing her mistake, she covered her mouth with both hand. "Oops! Ummm... What year is that in your world now?"

"200 AD"

"No wonder... Battle of Yi Ling happened in 222 AD." She shrugged. "Well, just keep it. Perhaps one day you will find it useful." She looked at the lighter deeply. "Though a lighter like that isn't a rare thing, it is perhaps my most precious thing. Take it. I give it to you as a symbol of our friendship."

"Then I afraid I can't take it." He handed it back but she pushed his hand lightly while shaking her head.

"Don't. Please take it. That's my birthday present for you. Happy birthday, Lu Xun!" She shook hands with him.

He looked at the lighter in a quite long time before slowly closing his eyes. "Thank you, Hui Na. I regret I don't bring anything for you." He said with a hint of disappointment. Then, his hands started to take one of the feathers that were clipped on his hair before giving it to her. "I can only give you this as a coin of my gratitude. Happy birthday too, Hui Na."

With a wide smile, she took it and stared at the colourful feather deeply in a cheery expression. "This is beautiful! Thanks a lot, Lu Xun!" She then put it inside her breast pocket. "I'm sure I will keep it well. Oh! Wait!" She then took two cans of Coke, one for him and one for herself. "I often hear that in China, someone can take another as his sworn brother. So, why don't we swear an oath of brotherhood here?"

He nodded in agreement. "Great idea!"

"I don't have wine so just use coke instead." She opened the can and he did the same, though at fist he found it difficult. With that, the two raised their can of Cokes and toast. It was then they realized something "Ummm... which of us is the older?" Hui Na asked.

"We were born in different eras but same date..." He said. "...which mean, actually I'm 1809 years older than you. But since we meet here..." He paused. "I think we are born in the same date so..."

Hui Na laughed. "Well, that means none of us is older or younger." Once again, she raised her Cokes. "We're born in the same date, but in different place. Now, let's toast for our brotherhood!" Lu Xun nodded in agreement, and after that, they drank the soft drink.

"This is great." He wiped his mouth.

"Thought you would like it." She raised one thumbs up. "With this, I hope our friendship will last forever." She received a nod from him.

Some moments passed until they threw away the Coke cans.

"So, let's check for the way out." Lu Xun stood up, before offering his hand. She took it and stood up as well. The two left the room and walked toward the main hall. The Wu strategist seemed to know the place well so there weren't many difficulties, but still, they hadn't found a way to exit yet. In the end, they went back to the hall, examining the great double door that still locked.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Suddenly, they heard the strange voice from the opposite side of the door. Someone must have been knocking it. Knowing that there was a hope to get out of the place, Lu Xun shot his eyes to look at Hui Na, then exclaimed in joy. "Hui Na! Someone is there!"

Her eyes were lit up when she heard this. "Thank God! Okay, let's pull the door!"

The two quickly placed their hands on the door handle, before pulling it together. They used all of the strength they had, but it hadn't opened yet. "Don't give up! Let's try once more!" After saying so, Hui Na felt a hand were placed on each of her hands. She turned around to find Lu Xun was standing behind her, smiling. "Let's do it!" She gave a quick nod, before once again pulling the door handle.

Their effort wasn't end in vain. The door was finally opened as she stumbled back and fell to the ground. When the girl tried to stand up, she saw Lu Xun was running over her. Behind him she saw the great light from outside, and when she noticed, she had held Lu Xun's hand on hers, but his form was suddenly fading away. It was just like a shadow when being struck by light. She could do nothing other than helplessly grabbing his hand as tight as she could as she saw him vanish in light.

"Lu Xun!" Hui Na shouted as the strategist completely disappeared. Her hand fell to her side, but she still could feel his touch. "Ah... no way..." She decided not to stand up, and instead burying her face on her palms. _No!_ She kept telling herself over and over again. _I must be sad! I've now exited this place and I have to be thankful because my birthday wish has come true! No! I have to be happy!_

"SIS!"

She raised her head and stood up, then found her brother scurried to her. Worry was written all over his face. "Sis! What have you done?! You made us scared to death!" When her younger brother saw the jovial aura surrounding her, he asked. "You've been stuck here for a day, haven't you? Why did you so happy?"

Hui Na laughed as she saw this time her parents and some polices ran over her. With a loud voice, as if she wanted the entire world to hear, she shouted. "I CELEBRATED MY BIRTHDAY WITH LU XUN!" When everyone heard this, they though she was crazy.

"Sis, don't be joking." Her brother replied with a serious tone.

"I'm not!" She then took something from her breast pocket. It was the feather Lu Xun had given to her. "See? Who do you think this belong to?"

"This is..." The younger brother eyed her with utter shock, receiving a wide grin from her. "... Lu Xun's!"

She whistled when walking toward her mother. "What day is today?"

"Today is 8th of June. You have spent a day here on your seventeenth birthday." Her mom answered. "We're sorry for that."

"I have spent one day with him..." She talked to herself, the suddenly smacked her own head. "...and I haven't bid him farewell!" She ended it with a long sigh in regret.

Suddenly, her brother appeared in front of her. "What will it do?" He asked. "You will still meet him, right? Though you can only meet him in Dynasty Warriors."

"You're right..." She nodded. "Anyway, let's go home! I will tell you what happen to us!"

--

-Jian Ye. 200, 8th of June. 08:02 AM-

Lu Xun woke up with the greatest headache he had ever had. He opened his eyes slowly, using his hand to shade the sun ray that almost blinded his sleepy eyes. When he was fully awake, he found Gan Ning, Ling Tong, and Lu Meng was circling him. "Awww... my head..." He moaned in pain.

A question came from the ex-pirate. "Hey, Lu Xun, how do you feel after fell down to the well, and left for a day?" The three then laughed.

The strategist still rubbed his head. "Hui Na... where is she?"

Their laughter was ended. "Repeat, Lu Xun?"

As he surveyed his surrounding, he realized that he was now back to his own world. She was gone, and there was no way he could meet her again. Without saying any words he withdrew something. It was the lighter he got from her. Then he saw fire came out from it.

"Wow! You've got good stuff!" They said in unison. That's when Lu Meng finally noticed something missing from his apprentice. "I think one of your feather fell when you're in the well. We shall look for it." He suggested.

Lu Xun shook his head. "No need, Master Lu Meng. I gave it to someone." After saying so, he stood up and walked away, leaving the still open-mouthed trio there. When he saw the fire, he remembered about her. He smiled, holding the lighter in his hand.

"Who did you meet there?" Asked them.

He turned around, and then a smile formed on his lips. "The..." He muttered. "...future..."

* * *

That's all! Hehehe...

Yeah, physics is my favourite subject, and I often get good marks! I wonder how Lu Xun would be if he studied Physics... Maybe he would be someone like Three-Kingdom-Period Newton! Oh, and I guess he would enjoy learning thermodynamics, since it's about heat and temperature.

Other than I meet Lu Xun and I find Wu palace, everything in this story is true. Yeah, I got laptop as my birthday present, and I'm visiting Shang Hai, because I want to meet Lu Xun! Oh, I'm still looking for the Wu palace, in case it still exists until now, but I haven't found it yet. And about Lu Xun being my ancestor is also impossible, as my family name is 'Wang' when his was 'Lu', except if one or more of my family line is adopted. One more thing, I don't know exactly Lu Xun's birthday date. I knew he was born in 183 but I don't know the date. It isn't written in history. Just imagine if my birthday is the same as Lu Xun's.

Some of my friends suggest this to be a romance-fic, but I thinik friendship is better.

Review please... hehehe... and don't forget to say 'Happy Birthday!'

Thanks for reading!


End file.
